


The T-Shirt

by Daisyith



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything had been going alright until Chris picks up a burgundy t-shirt that used to belong to someone he was intimate with…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The T-Shirt

Exiting from the bathroom door, a towel slung low around his hip bones, Chris lifted his hand and brushed away the dampened strands of hair that had fallen across his eyes. Having just left the shower, Chris felt refreshed, the feeling of heated water pounding against his pale skin relaxing both his mind and body. He always felt so much better after a shower but standing underneath the flow of liquid, Chris always became distracted, lost in his thoughts as he lost track of time. And today was no different. As he walked into his bedroom, Chris glanced at the clock on his bedside table and realised he was running later than he intended. He was supposed to be meeting an old friend for lunch in a local pub but as he looked around his room, he, noticed a distinct lack of clean clothing hanging in his wardrobe. Cursing to himself, Chris began to rummage around the clothes that had amounted into piles around his floorboards. He sifted through various shirts and t-shirts, deeming each one ‘too dirty’ or stained in some way. His fingers thumbed across a material that felt familiar to him, one that he had had beneath his fingers on multiple occasions. Extracting it from the pile of clothing, Chris was surprised to see the colour of the shirt, a colour that would have been worn only by one person, his boyfriend. Or rather his ex-boyfriend.

Chris buried his face into the folds of the burgundy material, inhaling deeply as it surrounded his nose. Although it was beginning to fade, he could still smell the remnants of cologne from the last time the shirt had been worn almost a month ago. It had sat upon the shoulders of his boyfriend when he had last slept through the night in the same bed that now felt empty and cold. It had been the last night before everything went wrong, the last night of happiness. Alex had begun the day wearing the t-shirt but it had quickly been thrown to the corner of the room where it had continued to reside, gathering dust.

He brought the material across his face, relishing in the comfort of the smooth material against his cheeks. He had always liked it when Alex had worn the shirt, Chris would find himself resting his head against Alex’s shoulder or on his chest. Except now he could never again. Holding the shirt between his fingers left him remembering that evening, his fingers ghosted over his right cheekbone, feeling it as though the pain still radiated through the bone. He remembered how everything had been going brilliantly, how they had ordered takeaway and ate sitting on the sofa and watching video games. As evening fell around them, they had moved into the bedroom, climbing quickly into bed as they continued the fun. But after that, when they both lay next to each other in bed, sweat beading on their foreheads and the smalls of their backs, Chris curling into the warmed skin of the other man, Alex had decided he’d had enough. He called Chris names, told him everything had been a lie, that the whole two years of their relationship had been horrendous, how he’d found someone else. Chris tried to fight back, to plead, to demand to know how Alex could have done this but as soon as Chris tried, Alex had reached over and skin connected with skin with a sickening thud that left Chris clutching at his cheek while Alex walked away.

Feeling the moisture between his eyelids begin to increase, Chris inhaled deeply in an attempt to steady the shaky movements of his body that had started by the sudden overwhelming feeling of emotion. He blinked rapidly, his eyes tightly closing, trying to desperately trap the tears between his long eyelashes. But it was no use. In a sudden spasm of his body, Chris found himself unable to stay upright for any longer and slid into a sitting position with his back pressed against the cold wall behind him. He raised his hands, bringing them around his face, pressing his palms with slight pressure around his eye sockets. With the material of the shirt still resting on his hands, it was now acting almost as a towel, soaking the tears that fell from his eyes and leaving a darkened patch where they fell. They had started off slowly but as time passed, Chris felt the speed of the tears increase until it was a steady stream of liquid paired with an equally wet nose and the beginning of a sore throat. He had been thinking he was moving on, getting over the irreversible damage Alex had performed on that evening, but sitting in his darkened bedroom with the blind unopened and the lights switched off, in a bawling mess on the ground, Chris knew he wasn’t. He knew he would never get over Alex completely, there would always be a reminder of everything they had, everything they lost that would spark the pain and misery to resurface. So far it had been a picture on the wall, a text saved on his phone and now a t-shirt in the corner of his room. He would never be safe from the overwhelming feeling of emotions that were currently coursing through his body, he would never be able to forget completely what had happened. They say time heals all wounds but for Chris, he knew that that would never be the case, that he would always remember. Although the pain wasn’t constant anymore, there would always be the sudden wave of sadness, of pain and there was nothing he could do about it…


End file.
